Betavoltaic devices convert energy from a radioactive source that emits beta particles (high-energy electrons). A betavoltaic device converts the energy of the beta particles to electrical current by collecting electron-hole pairs that are formed by beta particles incident upon a semiconductor material of the betavoltaic device.